Airship
Airships]] Airships were lighter-than-air vessels frequently used in Dragonhollow to travel vast distances. A fixture of nearly every capital throughout every era, Eris used airships to connect her people to places of interest around the planet. =History= ---- It was said that in ancient times, long before the First Era, the gods traveled the dark void of Discordia in the spaces between stars using personal airships propelled by magic. When Neith's hunting expedition invaded the Hollow to hunt for dragons, they did so with a fleet of purpur airships. The first airship constructed for use by mortals was located in Lakeview Village in the First Era. It ferried new arrivals from other planets to Dragonhollow and offered transportation from the village to the Fairgrounds. ]] Airships played an expanded role in the Second Era, providing access to both Eventide and the Woodlands, though the latter required a Passport. In the Third Era, an airship in Northham ran a route to the Colosseum. Its propeller was damaged by an unseen perpetrator in the Incident at Northham Hall and remained so for the rest of the era, though the airship itself remained functional. In the Fourth Era, there were no airships docked in Summergate until the construction of Snowcrest. Once the Search for Snowcrest officially ended, Eris implemented a route that ran between Summergate and Snowcrest. However, these trips were no longer free. Travel required the use of an Airship Ticket purchased by vendors at either dock, with an additional ticket required for a return trip. In addition, travelers had to follow the pilot's schedule; if another group had recently been ferried, the airship would not be available for several minutes until it returned to the dock. ferried residents to Marshacre Arena in the Fourth and Seventh Eras]] Cloud Zephyr—a mighty airship built by residents and captained by Nut—transferred residents back and forth from Marshacre Arena and could be easily reached by using a Marshacre Teleport Scroll. Brookcastle Prison became accessible from the Summergate airship on 4E:168. The airships were grounded due to mechanical failure on 4E:186. They remained docked and unusable when Eris disappeared during the first Hyperhollow period, as the demigod Archpriest HyperSilence lacked the knowledge and ability to repair them. Over time, the uselessness of Airship Tickets and the broken airships became a running joke to those who lived in the Summerlands. The price of Snowcrest Teleport Scrolls skyrocketed with the frozen city no longer accessible by air, leading to enterprising individuals to devise alternate methods of reaching it quickly, such as BurgerDaddy's extension of the South Road and Sedron's tunnel through the Nether. is seen here]] On 4E:367, Acey returned to fix the airships, though Brookcastle Prison remained unreachable for the rest of the Fourth Era. Owing to the geographical isolation and rampant violence of the region, no pilot would land their airship in the Badlands. There were no airships built by Eris anywhere in Pandora for most of the Fifth Era. During the second Hyperhollow period, those working on the Twilight Project planned to construct an airship on the Pandora Secret Santa isle in Wyvern Pointe that would transport residents to Hammerlea. However, the return of Eris on 5E:284 led her to repurpose those plans for her own ends and the airship instead appeared at a dock above the cafe in Sanctuary, though it was grounded and officially had no valid destination docked at the Phoenix Spire in Hammerlea]] After Pandora's Box was opened on 5E:319, Eris used the new airship in Sanctuary to evacuate her subjects from the wasteland of Pandora to the unspoiled wilderness of Hallowmere, with the first party arriving in Hardship on 6E:1. In the Seventh Era, magnificent Dhyāna Sky was docked at the Phoenix Spire, which served as Hammerlea's airship ticket office. The airship provided transport to Marshacre Arena and Sanctuary. Return flights from Sanctuary to Marshacre and Hammerlea could be arranged via an airship docked at Osraige, the floating city's airship ticket office. =Known Airships= ---- Acey's Airships Other Airships =Gallery= ---- File:2017-01-30_05.19.24.png|Airship in Lakeview Village File:2014-01-13_04.25.10.png|Airships in Redwood Gardens File:2014-01-22_01.59.00.png|Airships in Redwood Gardens File:2017-03-25_21.21.18.png|Airship in Northham File:2017-03-29_21.18.36.png|Airship in Summergate File:2015-10-29_04.13.36.png|Airship in Snowcrest File:2017-01-29_03.39.03.png|Airship in Sanctuary File:2017-02-17_20.42.30.png|Airship in Hardship File:endship.png|Airship from Neith's fleet File:2017-06-27_04.17.27.png|Dhyāna Sky File:2017-06-27_21.54.02.png|Aetherwing File:2018-10-28_20.57.02.png|Airship docked at Osraige in Sanctuary Category:Airships Category:Ships Category:Places